The Man In the Big Blue Box
by XXmyworstnightmare
Summary: A young girl living with family that could careless if she was alive or die, untill she finds the Doctor.


The Man in the Big Blue Box

I woke up at six p.m. my family was gone, of course they always leave me. They never bother telling me were they are going, but they do leave me with a list of things they want me to do. Silas you need to do:

1. Take out trash

2. Do laundry

3. Do dishes  
4. Wipe off tables  
See ya soon,  
Love mom  
"Wow thanks mom." I said to myself. I picked up my iPod off the computer and put in my headphones and started blaring my music. I had done everything on the list besides taking out the trash. I pulled out the bag and tied it; I walked outside and squinted at the sun light.  
I sat down the bag and unlocked the gate, it was like magic every time I left the house I felt freer, and that is when I saw it the big blue box. I thought it was my eyes were messing with me, because it was so humid out, like a marage.  
Then as if I wad going mad a man step out of the box. He was thin and he had on a blue suit and white converses. He looked over at me and started walking toward me. I took out my head phones. I felt as if I should run back to my house, but something about his face made me want to trust him.  
"Why hello there, and what is your name miss?" he asked.

"I'm Silas...who are you?" I said looking him in the eyes with looked older then he was.  
"Silas...what a different name...and you..your american right?" he said looking around the alley way.

"Yes...why haven't you answered my question. What is your name?" I said

"That's not important right now. America?" he said looking around as if he was confused.  
"You are British." I said still looking at his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah." he said still looking around. "How did you get here, like I don't see your car." I said looking around to see what he was looking for.  
"Oh well um... I just moved here...just taking a walk..you know around." he said smiling. He had a very charming smile.

"Then what's that blue box? It wasn't there before." I said giving him my most charming smile I could muster up.  
"Oh how clavier are you. Can you keep a secret?" he said smiling again, his smile killed me.  
"You can trust me." I said "Good, were to start... This blue box is my tardis I time travel, and go through time and space. They call me the doctor." he said looking at his "tardis". I started laughing, he looked like I killed his childhood.

"Why are you laughing?" the doctor asked really confused.  
"You could have just told me you built hat as a hobbie." I said still laughing. "Hobbie?" he asked. "Yeah, like you build old things from like the 1950s', and they call you the doctor cause your a master and you fix it." I said smiling.  
"Haha oh...you got me there..." said the doctor smiling. "You could make that story that you told me into a book, I would read it." I said winking.

"How old are you?" he asked smiling. "I'm...18." I said looking down. "Great age." he said laughing.

"So you live around here?" I asked smiling. I started to like him. He was very cute.  
"Oh yeah, yeah.. I live... Right there." said the doctor pointing to the house next to mine. "Great! I mean, cool., maybe we could hang out." I said smiling.

"That would be great." said The Doctor smiling.  
Then a car doors started to slam.

"I see you later." I said putting the trash into the can and walking back to the gate.

"Um, okay." he said smiling.  
I walked back through the gate and locked it. I stood there for awhile smiling.

"Mom says get in the house now." said my very loud brother, slaming the door as he went back inside.

"Sounds like you have be called to serve." laughed the doctor, standing on the deck that looks over into my back yard. With was very creepy at times, because anyone could just see us doing working or swimming. I've always thought it was really creepy, but I looked up at him and smiled.

"Y'know, you don't have to stand up there to just talk to me, maybe you should come over and met your new neibors."

"Maybe," he smiled down at me. I heard the door open again, my mom walked out on the pourch.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"Oh are new...neibors..." I said looking back up to the deck, but he was gone.

"Sure you were, just get inside." I fallowed her into the house I still looked back to just see if he was standing there or to see if it was just my imagenation, or if he was real. I got a drink, and went to the living room were they were just sitting down and watching tv. I set my drink dowm and started to sit down. Someone started to knock at the door, everyone looked at me, as if a signal I should be the one to open it. I stood up and walked over to the door, looked through the pep hole and opened the door with a smile.

There stood the doctor.

"Why hello there, I'm your new next door niebor and I thought it would be a good idea to go around and introduce myself." he said smiling. He acted like never meet me which probably was a smart idea.

"Um hey, I'm Carly, and this is my husband Doug, nice to meet you." she said getting off the couch.

"Oh well, nice to me you too!" he said pushing up his glasses.

"I didn't get your name." said Doug standing

"On my name, yeah what is my name, John Smith. I'm John Smith." he said looking really confused. I stood there looking at him, he never even tried to tell me his name. He looked over at me and winked at me, I started smiling and looked down. My dad looked from me to him.

"Okay well nice meeting you time to go bye." said Doug closing the door, he turned to me, "Stay away from him, he doesn't seem right to me."

"Oh come on dad. He isn't creepy." I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't care if he seems creepy, he isn't who I want you to be with, he's older then you, and he could take advantage of you." My dad said getting more pissed as he spoke. "It's not like I'm a slut and sleep with every hot guy that comes through the door."

"What about the time we came home, after going to the race track last summer?" My mom added.

"That guy had been my boyfriend for a long time, and he still would have been if..." I said trailing off.

"If you didn't give it up so quickly" said my brother. I looked at my parents waiting for them to say something to him, anything, but nothing was said. They always make me feel like I did everything wrong. Maybe it was my fault anyways, and maybe I should stay away from, the doctor or John, or whoever he is.

I gave up on the fight; I just went up to my room. I sat on my window set, and looked out the window. I saw him moving from his house to the garage. I couldn't help but to stare at him. He stopped on the way back to his house, and looked up at my window. He just smiled as if he knew I was watching him. My heart felt like it was going to explode. _Sorry dad, too late. I already fell. _


End file.
